Life's treasures and precious moments 2
by Kylelover101
Summary: This is the second story! Charlie's point of view mostly  StanXKyle and their baby boy! :
1. Chapter 1

**Life's treasures, and precious moments 2 (the sequal!)**

Stan x Kyle

Rating: **M** **(for ****MATURE****, if your under the age of 15, then this wouldn't be the best story for you to read, but it's your own life, wanna' ruin it then fine….your choice)  
**

Bad thing:**  
I do not own south park, The lucky bastards Matt and Trey do. I wish I could own South Park and everyone in it, but I don't...and I can't they'd take one look at me, and think I was some type of drug dealer, and call me a fuckin' whore...(Maybe) **

**THIS IS A MAJOR CHICK-FLICK STORY!**

By: hannahmariesmith46 ( Kylelover101)

Summary:

**_That Kid, taught me about Life's treasures and precious moments. He taught me, to hold on to them, and when you see them, hold on and never let go_...This is what Charlie teaches his parents, But lately, Charlie's parents REFUSE to let him grow up. They don't want anything to happen to their baby boy, But Charlie changes this and does the average "run-away" trick. But what happens when he meets someone who wont let him return home?**

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I woke up with a start. It was around four in the morning. Thank God summer vacation just started I would of been pissed, if I had to go to school in a few hours, you know, when you wake up in the middle of the night, and can't fall back to sleep, and when you do, you only get about 20 minute of sleep? yeah...I'm going threw that. And to be quite frank, it's pissin' me off! I looked at my phone, i had "unread" text messages. At four in the morning, god, people I'm fuckin' tired, quit callin' me! I looked at my new phone Mom and Dad got me for my birthday. It was a touch screen phone, with a little key-pad (slider-phone, basically)

Three from Sandy. (My closest friend, not my girlfriend)

two from Alex (my other best friend)

and five from Roger, (he's my super best friend)

I growned, and answered the texts and went back to sleep, I turned my phone off, though.

"Good morning sweetheart!" Mom was sitting on the side of my bed stroking his fingers threw my hear. "nugh! I dun...wanna' get...up!" I pulled the covers over my head.  
"come on" Mom removed the covers from my head. and Kissed my forhead. "come on, I have waffles!" Mom said in a "giddy" mood.  
"no..." I yawned. I tried to get Mom to leave when I said something I should of, "I don't feel good." SHIT! Mom and Dad go bonkers on me if I'm sick.

"WHAT?" Mom said frantically. Mom started feeling my forehead, and my cheeks. Shit, I was warm, now I'm not gonna' be able to get out of bed, I feel fine though. I fuckin' hate myself for saying what I did. Mom left the room, and I saw this as an oppertunity to get dressed and say I was fine. But mom said for me to put the thermomenter in my mouth, sure as fuckin' hell, I was warm. but not sick!

"go back to bed Charlie, I'll come back up with your father..."  
Shit, Shit, Shit! I fuckin' hate it how my effin' parents are over-protective. I know they mean well, they give my food in my mouth, a roof over my head, and clothes on my back but, sometimes they overdue it. Like how I can't go to any friends houses without THEM, taging along. Hell, I can't even ride my bike around the fukin' block without one of my parents going WITH ME! I know I'm their only son, that they will ever get. But sometimes, I wish they'd leave me alone. I wish they would let me explore the world without a hand to hold on to.

Dad and Mom came back into my room.  
"do you not feel well, Charlie?" My dad asked. Oh! I forgot to mention, My mom, "is my other dad" I don't know how, but my two "dads" had "me." I asked them one day who my "mom" consieved me. They told me that they will tell me when I'm older, but they did tell me that society should think no different about me. and that I'm a normal child like every other child in the world. They ended it with that they love me, they care about me, all that jazz.

"Yeah, I just feel warm" I said.  
"Well, you do feel a little warm...Did mom take your temp?" dad asked.  
"yes, Stan I did, he's 98.8 degrees" Mom said. "I guess he's alright.."  
GOD! tht was a waste of time...

After breakfast I decided to text one of my friends.

**hey, Alex **

Hey,

**Wanna' do something?**

Yeah, your tight ass! I'm bored as hell.

**Shut up!**

:) cheer up!

**nah, my stupid parents are too over-protective. **  
**I can't it's impossiable. **

meh, wanna' go for a bike ride?

**Sure! come over to my house. **

OK c u then.

I turned off my phone to save the battery, and put it in my pocket. I hide my phone so my parents don't see me texting. They will take my phone at night and read my texts.  
"we just want to check in" Is always their excusse. I once told them to fuck off, and stop touching my stuff. Oh, God, I regreated it! I couldn't leave the house. I couldn't watch TV your basic-being-grounded punishment. But they took my phone and they erased all of my apps, and text messaging stuff1 that pissed me...off!

I tip-toed into the garage, we moved in this house when I was about three. Before that, We lived in my grandma's and Granpa's house. (on my mother's side). since Dad got promoted manager to his work, we have had a lot more money come in. We have taken a lot of vacations, like Disney World, California, New York, and we even went Skiing, and snorkling. After I found my bike, I parked it in the front of the house. I knew dad and mom would be pissed if they found me riding with no helmet, but I lost mine, I put my knee pads "under" my pants, I didn't want to look retarded.

who wears Knee pads anyway, I mean, seriously, do you know a child older than seven wearing those?

Alex came to my door, shit! I should of told him to just wait, because he rang the doorbell. I sprinted as fast as I could but mom answered the door.  
"Hello, alex...what brigs you here?"  
shit...  
"Charlie and I are going for a bike ride." Alex smiled.  
"you...are?" Mom looked at me, standing on the steps.  
"well, I'll go get my stuff, you boys wait here."  
"um...actually...I...gotta'...go meet...Roger at the mall. I know Charlie can't come, I should of came over here, I'm sorry..." Alex rode his bike away.

I stood there, with my mouth open. Alex...how? oh, from what happened last time. Mom made us form a single line, and to give signals if we were to cross the street. God it was embarassing! But, still Alex left me! I was fumming. I was Pissed, I wanted to kill.  
"well, Charlie, do you wanna' go ride bikes with me?" Mom asked.  
"no..." I said.  
"we can had dad ride with us...he's got the day off..."  
"no, I don't want to go..."  
"but, I though-"  
"I said no! are you fucking deaf?"

Mom looked mad. "Don't yell at me! I just wanted to spen some time with you-"  
"Thats the problem! you spend too much tiem with me!"  
Just then, dad came in the room. "Hey! why are you yelling Charlie?" he asked. "all you mother wanted to do, was take you for a bike ride...why are you angry?"  
"Because...Because you both wont let me hang out with my friends-alone! you always have to tag along! I just want to spend time with them!"  
"I was going to let alex join us..." Mom said.  
"no! don't you get it you stupid worthless human being?"  
Charlie!" Dad hollered.

"I don't want you to join me, I want to be left alone with my friends and I want you both to drop fucking dead!" and with that I ran into my room, slammed and locked the door. I put my dresser in front of the door,so even if they tried, they still couldn't get in. I know I'm a pussy for doing this, but I started to cry. I had no life, My mother scared my friend away, My friends don't want to hang out with me, if my parents tag along. It was sad, I can't do anything...

I stayed in my room, all day. Living on my phone. I would text Sandy, from time to time, I ignored Alex's apologies texts. I decided to call my boyfriend. (yes, I'm gay...) Roger. He was a sexy night with shiny brown hair, and bright big brown eyes. He told me, that he thought my green emerald eyes, WERE emeralds, He liked my silky jet-black hair, and my cream colord soft skin. We would kiss, on the lips, but mostly on the cheek. We started going out probably around, winter. It was June. I was sexting him, and making him horney. God, I wanted to have sex with him, but I have no idea how to, neither does he. Plue we both agreed, hand-jobs only, no blow-jobs or anything else. I wasn't ready, but I could get horny. I was a sick, little boy. I smield.

It must of been around six at night, that My mother was knocking on the door.  
"Charlie?...Charlie? sweetheart? do you want to talk?" Mom asked. "I have dinner ready, are you hungry?" I didn't answer to any of his questions. I just listened and continued texting my friends.  
"I'm sorry I made you feel like you did today..." Mom kept on saying that he was sorry, and that he wants me to come and eat something. I was a little hungry. I havn't eaten anything since 8:00 this morning. and It was suppertime. I didn't respond. I just kept food out of my mind. Mom gave up, for now. I know he'll come back...later.

this time Dad came up.  
"Charlie? Charlie, please open the door...Come on Charlie, I know your hungry." Shut up Dad! don't put food in my mind.  
"mom made baked chicken, come on'" I love baked chicken! god, I'm not going to eat, not going to eat! I kept that thought in my head. I want going to gvie into dad or my mother. Please, let time go faster!

Mom and dad left me alone after that. I detested the fact that I was hungry. God! My stomach was aching! I gave up. It was seven, Mom and Dad were downstairs watching a movie.

I walked out of my room, on a small table was a plate of food for me. it had ceran wrap around it. I went over the the banaster, I looked at mom and dad cuddled up in a blanket watching an old movie. I sighed, and ate in my room. I moved my dresser back to where it was agenst the wall, and put the now empty plate back on the table. I didn't get to sleep around ten. Mom and Dad opened the door.

"Charlie?" they whispered.

Mom came over to the bed. leaned down and kissed me on the foehead. "I love you Charlie...I love you with all of my heart.

They walked out of the room. I didn't want to be under the same roof as them, so, A brillant plan came across my head. I was going to runaway...

**Yeah, this chapter was short, but I wanted to get to the main part of the reason why Charlie is mad at Stan and Kyle. I made them pretty over-protective parents huh? heh, heh, I intened to do so. Well, some parts of this story are based on a true story of what happened to one of my friends, her parents were oer-protective and she ranaway from home. She's still on the run after five months. I guess, I'm taking her life story and South Park-a-fying it. (is that even a word?) oh, well, I'm glad people liked my first story: Life's treasures and precious moments. Hope you like this one too! **

**Rivews are nice, nice ones are the best!**

**thanks **

**-Kylelover101 (hannahmariesmith46 AKA concrete angel) **

**:p **


	2. Chapter 2

**Life's treasures, and precious moments 2 (the sequal!)**

Stan x Kyle

Rating: **M** **(for ****MATURE****, if your under the age of 15, then this wouldn't be the best story for you to read, but it's your own life, wanna' ruin it then fine….your choice)  
**

Bad thing:**  
I do not own south park, The lucky bastards Matt and Trey do. I wish I could own South Park and everyone in it, but I don't...and I can't they'd take one look at me, and think I was some type of drug dealer, and call me a fuckin' whore...(Maybe) **

**THIS IS A MAJOR CHICK-FLICK STORY!**

By: hannahmariesmith46 ( Kylelover101)

Summary:

**_That Kid, taught me about Life's treasures and precious moments. He taught me, to hold on to them, and when you see them, hold on and never let go_...This is what Charlie teaches his parents, But lately, Charlie's parents REFUSE to let him grow up. They don't want anything to happen to their baby boy, But Charlie changes this and does the average "run-away" trick. But what happens when he meets someone who wont let him return home?**

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I woke up, not remembering why I was mad, oh yeah the fight I had with mom and dad. Then I remembered my plan...to runaway. You can't just do it at the spur of the moment, you have to plan it. I have to be nice to mom and dad too. One, I can't stay mad at them forever. and two, I have to get them to loosen up. I quickly got dressed and freshened up in the bathroom. I looked around for my parents, they are usually up before me, Dad was at work, I'll have to "butter him up" later.

I took a deep breath and did something a four-year-old might do, I ran up to my mother and hugged his waist.

"Charlie-"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." I said, acting. I was still pissed, but Mom would be sorry later.

"charlie...It's okay." Mom bent down to give me a hug as well. After about two minutes of that, mom kissed me on the forehead and gave me two big pancakes. "wheres dad?" I asked, I already knew the answer.  
"he went over to uncle Kennys and Auntie Bebe's" Mom replied.

huh? "when will he be back?" I asked.

Mom looked at me funny. "maybe tonight, I don't know, he'd say he'd be back soo though."

I shrugged it off. I'll talk to dad later.

"Charlie?" Mom asked me. "I, Iknow how you feel of how you said that I was raising you, like not leaving you alone and stuff, Trust me, I went the same way with my mother..." Mom sadly smiled. oh! Grandma and grandpa (on mom's side) Grandma, is a bitch! I'll always see her like that!. I'm sorry, but from mom's stories about grandma like a war on canada, and stuff like that the word described her, is bitch.

Just then the phone rang.  
Mom got up to answer it. "Hello?"  
Mom's face dropped. "Hello, cartman..."  
It was Eric Cartman! he's funny! I mom and dad tell me not to get ten feet near him. I don't see why, sure he ripps on My mother for being jewish, but he puts it in a funny way! Also, Cartman, is a genius! He told me, that he jumped off his roof to his house when he was my age, and developed phycic powers! and he hid a faggot named Butter for a week, so he could go to my mom's birthday party. I'll admitt those were stupid, but they were so, damn clever!

Mom got done talking to Cartman, and hung up. "Charlie?" Mom asked.  
"do you want to help me make brownies?" I love brownies, but I had to pack. I'm running away and all, so I have to pack some stuff I need. I finished my breakfast. And helped mom with the dishes. Mom went to make brownies, I went to find my old backpack. I pulled out all of my old school papers, pencils and crap that i think was a waste of paper. I got straight A's last year. Mom and Dad were proud of me. They kept telling me how smart I was, how intellegent I was. and crap. I emptied out my bag until it was empty.  
I went upstaird quickly to pack, I packed three boxers five shirts, a few socks, some pants, and an extra pair of shoes.

I need money and I'll need food. But, I'm not going to just walk up to mom and ask for money, mom and dad do give me an allowance, but three dollars a day is weak. Oh, well, I saved up twenty dollars. I needed to find out where I was going. I could go live with Roger. His mom is a crack whore, and doesn't come home until late at night. I'll live there! I called Roger on his phone, to tell him that I was leaving. and I wanted to live with him. "When do you wanna' meet me?" He asked.  
"Go to Starks Pond, I'll meet you there around 11:00 at night..."

"okay,"

I had lunch, with mom, did some chores, and around Six, Dad called. "Kyle, I'm going to have to spend the night at Kenny's My damn truck broke down."  
"alright, just call if you need anything Stanny"  
"love you Kylie..." Mom and dad have sick nicknames.

I had my last supper with mom, he didn't know it would be the last. I took a shower, and watched a movie with mom. Mom tucked me in that night. "I love you Charlie..." He kissed my on the cheek, and turned off my light, "sweet dreams"  
"good bye" I said, after he closed the door, I waited an hour, it was 9:00 p,m, I had some time, I re-dressed myself. I stayed in my room, I watched some TV and went on Facebook, on my lap-top. I didn't mention anything about me running away on Facebook, because Mom and Dad look at my Facebook. I fuckin' hate it!

It was 10:30. I opened my bedroom door, it was quiet, and the house was dark. I smiled. I picked up my bag, that I had hiding in the closet. I left a note saying that I'm running away. Thet'll teach that no good over-protective bastard! I jumped out my window. I climbed down the gutter, slowly, not to make anymore loud noise. I was on solid ground, then I sprinted to starks Pond. God, this town of South Park was quiet at night.

I was Roger waiting at the pond, I wrapped my arms around him, and he kissed my cheek. I then moved my arms around his kneck," want a ride home princess?" he asked.  
"shut up" I laughed.

He took me to his house, His house is ten blocks from mine. I was staying here for the night. He dropped me on his couch. and turned on MTV. We watched some movies made by Matt Stone and Trey Parker. "I loved the movie Basketball!" I said.  
"you'll love something even more," Roger smiled. he kissed my neck, tenderly. Making me moan his name. "god, this feels amazing..."  
"Stay with me, forever..." I nodded, that was the plan. "that was the plan I inteneded to have." He smiled. "I love you Charlie."

Ilove you too, Roger" Roger started running his fingers threw my silky black hair. "ssh...hush. Go to sleep baby, Sleep, in my arms..." Roger started humming a song, and I fell asleep.

**Kyle's P.O.V**

I woke up like I always do, it was six-thirty. Thank God summer vacation arrived, That way I can spend more time With Charlie. I decided to let him sleep some more. The phone rang. God, this early in the morning? "Hello?"  
'Kyle,"  
"Stan? hi! is everything alright?"  
"yes. how are you and Charlie?"  
"we're fine, why did you call so early?"  
"I had to help Kenny all night, couldn't sleep, and I figured you'd be up so I decided to call you and check on you and Charlie, is Charlie still mad?"  
"no, not at all, He came downstairs last night to apologize, he wanted to apologize to you, but you wern't here so-"  
"Go wake him up, he'll be suprised." Stan gillged on the line.

I took the cordless with me, and went into charlie's room, His bed was made and his rrom was clean, where was he?  
"Charlie?" I called. no resopnce,  
"Charlie?" I saw a note.  
'stan! Charlie ran away!"  
"WHAT?"

_Dear Mom & Dad,_

_Bye, I don't want to talk to you, nor see you ever again. _

_-Charlie. _

**Wow, I made charlie sound like a brat! **

**Well, will Stan and Kyle find their baby? **

**I'll update l8er**

**-Kylelover101**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life's treasures, and precious moments 2 (the sequal!)**

Stan x Kyle

Rating: **M** **(for ****MATURE****, if your under the age of 15, then this wouldn't be the best story for you to read, but it's your own life, wanna' ruin it then fine….your choice)  
**

Bad thing:**  
I do not own south park, The lucky bastards Matt and Trey do. I wish I could own South Park and everyone in it, but I don't...and I can't they'd take one look at me, and think I was some type of drug dealer, and call me a fuckin' whore...(Maybe) **

**THIS IS A MAJOR CHICK-FLICK STORY!**

By: hannahmariesmith46 ( Kylelover101)

Summary:

**_That Kid, taught me about Life's treasures and precious moments. He taught me, to hold on to them, and when you see them, hold on and never let go_...This is what Charlie teaches his parents, But lately, Charlie's parents REFUSE to let him grow up. They don't want anything to happen to their baby boy, But Charlie changes this and does the average "run-away" trick. But what happens when he meets someone who wont let him return home?**

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I woke up alone on Roger's couch. I remembered the night we shared. I smelled eggs. I went to the kitchen, it was small but cozy.  
I saw Roger, in an apron..."Hee, hee, wow Roger, I like the new look" I giggled.  
Roger sadly smiled.

"shut up..." He laughed.

"You made an omlet?" I asked. how did Roger know I like omlets? well, he was my boyfriend. And I do tell him everything. "Thank you..." I sat down at his brown table.

"My mother came home late last night...She was wondering what you were doing here.." Roger looked sad. "What did you say?" I asked  
"I told her the truth, and...I'm sorry Charlie...I called your dad"  
"WHAT?" How could Roger do this to me?" he betrayed me! "you backstabing-son of a bitch!" I cried out! "you called my mom?"  
"He was frantic charlie! I shouldn't of taken you in, I'm sorry!"  
"FUCK YOU!" I said with tears streeming down my face. I got up from the table, and got dressed, I took my bag, and headed home.

"Charlie! Charlie! come back!" I ignored Roger's requests. I didn't ever want to talk or see him.

I returned home, to see a few cop cars. Mom and Dad were crying. Auntie Bebe and Uncle Kenny were worried. I didn't go in the house, I kept on walking, I need some time alone, I went to Starks Pond. I looked at the wonderful blue pond. It wasn't big, nor small, it was beautiful. I sat on a log, where next to it was a tree, with the initals: S.M & K.B Mom and Dad told me Dad did this when they were my age, thats when they started dating.

I sat there, for maybe an hour or two. Then a nice lady sat next to me.  
"Little boy, are you lost?" She asked me.  
"No, I'm not, actually I'm running away...From my mom and dad"  
The lady looked concerned at first but, then smiled. "How old are you?"  
"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers..."  
"but, I'll **help** you"

I smiled. "how?"  
"I'll take you from this, and give you a life. You can do whatever you want, as long as you stay with me."  
"WOW! Sure! What is your name, My name Is Charlie..."

"**Wendy...Wendy Testaburger**...is my name"

I kind of like this Wendy. She was nice! she brought me to happy-burger then to a store where I got whatever I wanted!  
"so, will you live with me?" She asked sweetly.  
"SURE!" I smiled.

we walked out of the store hand-in-hand. If only I knew what sick ideas she had instore for me, then I would of ran off, but I didn't because I was Stupid enough to think she would love me.

**Uhoh! our little charlie ran away with Wendy! well, more coming up! I'll up-date soon! **

**-Kylelover101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Life's treasures, and precious moments 2 (the sequal!)**

Stan x Kyle

Rating: **M** **(for ****MATURE****, if your under the age of 15, then this wouldn't be the best story for you to read, but it's your own life, wanna' ruin it then fine….your choice)  
**

Bad thing:**  
I do not own south park, The lucky bastards Matt and Trey do. I wish I could own South Park and everyone in it, but I don't...and I can't they'd take one look at me, and think I was some type of drug dealer, and call me a fuckin' whore...(Maybe) **

**THIS IS A MAJOR CHICK-FLICK STORY!**

By: hannahmariesmith46 ( Kylelover101)

Summary:

**_That Kid, taught me about Life's treasures and precious moments. He taught me, to hold on to them, and when you see them, hold on and never let go_...This is what Charlie teaches his parents, But lately, Charlie's parents REFUSE to let him grow up. They don't want anything to happen to their baby boy, But Charlie changes this and does the average "run-away" trick. But what happens when he meets someone who wont let him return home?**

**Kyle's P.O.V**

This is bad! this is verry bad!  
"Stan...what if they don't find Charlie?" I asked him. Kenny and Bebe were being questiond by the poliece, they were giving them information on how Charlie looked, and where they think he might be found.

Stan looked at me, "Don't worry Kyle, we'll find our child..." stan smiled. and gave me a warm hug. "After the police leave, we'll ask bebe and Kenny if they will split up with us, and we'll all go look and go find Charlie, Did you call your parents and mine?" He asked.  
"Yes. My dad and Ike are looking right now"

Poor Ike, he loves Charlie, he told me that Charlie was his "entertainment buddy" I would smile on the fact how perverted it sounded, but Ike was almost in tears when I told him Charlie ran away...I don't understand, Charlie was all clingy to me yesterday. He apologized to me and everything! "I don't understand..." I started to cry.

Stan, used two fingers under my chin, and one on my chin. "Babe, I know it's hard...but we have to be calm..." after the police left, Kenny, bebe and I all agreed with Stan's plan to find Charlie. We made Lost posters, posted him missing on the news, we called his friends to ask them where he was. His best friend roger told us everything he knew.

"I'm sorry," He apologized. "I encouraged Charlie to stay here, but he got mad at me when I told him that he ran away...and that he was here, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to upset my boyfriend-"  
"Wait!" Stan asked. "Your his boyfrined?"  
"We were going to tell you, but we didn't have the chance..."  
"Do you know where Charlie was running to?"  
Roger shook his head. "No, he just ran out the door..."  
"Thank you Roger," I patted my hand on his shoulder, and Stan and I went out to find our baby boy...

**Charlie's P.O.**V

This lady, was sick!  
After she brought me to the store she took me to her house, and said that she would show me to my room, but she led me to her basement! now, I'm tied to a bed! Shit I'm scared!  
"Charlie..." She said in a singing voice..

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. "I want to go home!" I cried. I was naked, she had on fish net stalkings, a corset, and a black lether mini skirt. "Then you shouldn't of ran-away..." She smiled.  
"Listen to me, you brat! you'r going to be quiet...your going to like twhat I'm going to do to you..." She hissed in my ear.  
"NO! NO NO NO!" I started to scream. She put her hand over my mouth, but i bit her.  
"OW you little shit!"  
she slapped me, right across the face. I've never been slapped that hard in my life. When I was little I got the usual "spankings" but mom and dad never slapped me across the face. In my own words, I guess I kind of deserved that. "Let me go!" I cried.

What Seemed to be duck tape, was tapped across my mouth. I couldn't get out of being tied up, My wrists were tied and my ankels to the bed were too. Wendy then went to a closet. (Who has a closet in their basement?) and brought out a whip.  
"Now, are you a good boy?" she asked.

I was scared, scared of what she was going to do next...

**Stan's P.O.V**

_Keep calm, don't panic._ Is what went threw my mind. I know Kyle and I are "over-protective" parents, but we have a damn good reason to be. I shouldn't of yelled at Charlie. He deserves to be a kid. And be left alone with his friends. I know, I know. It's just what happened nine years ago, I can't forget...

_(Flashback)_

_Kyle, and Stan are walking home. Kyle is holding Charlie. _

_"Don't worry Charlie, that mean lady is going to be in a big timeout..." I tell my crying infant son. who was just kidnapped by Wendy... _

_"Kyle," I say, a few years later. "I got the money, we can buy a house..."  
Kyle is happy. Charlie is three now._

_"Mama?" Charlie asks...  
"What baby?" Kyle gets down to Charlie's higth level. _

_"Why is my room naked?" Charlie asks.  
"honey...we are going to live in a different house...but we will still see grandma and grandpa...and uncle Ike." Kle smiles and picks up the sleepy three year old, to put him down for a nap. _

_The reason we moved a little further away, was because I didn't want Wendy knowing that we live at Kyle's house, I want her to think we moved out of state, so she can never see, touch, or come in contact with my Charlie ever again. _

_(Flashback over)_

I hope, no I know we will find Charlie. I just hope Wendy hasn't gotten him. God knows what she would do to him1 I can tell me and Kyle have gotten more concerned about charlie when we watched the news a few years back_..._

_ (Flashback 2) _

_"After a child's kidnapping only three years ago, Wendy Testaburger is being released from state prision, after parents bail her out, police are keeping an eye on Wendy, as she claims that she is innocent..." _

_Kyle and I are sitting on the couch, while charlie colors a picture on the floor. _

_"Kyle, I say. I turn and see that his eyes are huge...This can't be good. Kyle doesn't like the sound of what the announcer said. _

_"Charlie...come on' time for a bath..." _

_He takes charlie upstairs to have a bath, while I put my hands over my face..."Dear God, _  
_whay?" _

_(Flashback 2 done) _

I just hope Charlie is at a toy store, or a candy shop. and no where neer Wendy. But, I already told police to go search her house

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I was scared, sweat was running down my forhead.  
"please...I don't wanna'-"  
I was interruped, the trash of the whip went right across my chest.  
"AH! OW OW!" I cried. I was bawling. I know I was being a pussy, but this shit hurt. "OW! OW! OW! OOOOWW!" I cried.

"stop being bad..." Wendy hissed. she then went back to the dresser, and pulled out an unusual object, I've never seen it. It was pointy. well, actually from a far you could see it was made of rubber. "What is that?" I asked.  
"oh, please..." she said, rolling her eyes. "you don't know what this is and you are how old? Your faggoty dads were calling your uncle Ike this when they were nine!"  
"WHAT IS IT?" I asked again.  
"a dilldo..." She said. She went on the bed. I didn't like what she was going to do...

she put some cream like stuff on it first, and shoved it up my ass.

"STOP! STOP! This hurts!" she brought it in further, It felt like some over was kicking me in the dick a million times. when the dildo was all the way in, she turned it on, it was a vibrator. she turned it on full blast. and then started licking me. "Stop! stop!" I begged. But when I asked her to stop she would whip me, across the face, on my stomach, and on my genticals. she would put a small virator and put in between my balls, and put that on full blast.

"AAHH!" I screamed threw the duck tape. I was trapped. no one was coming, I was a brat. I should of stayed with my mother...to be quite frank...I wanted my mother and father. but, no one was coming for me. is what I thought, a few minutes later, the 5-0 were busting in, threw the windows, and some doors...

They untied me, and called my mother, "We found CHarlie, we are taking him home..." I could hear mom crying on the end. "Don't worry, son, your going to be reunited with your parents...just hold on." I could hardly walk, I was limping insted...

this happned all too fast. I went threw the most scariest thing in my life. I will never run away again. The cop drove up to the curb. "I'll walk you to the step son." I was in the front seat. He brought me out. I felt nervous. why was I scared? Dad opened the door, when he saw me he landed on his knees, and hugged me. "Thank you officer," He said. "we appreciate this..."  
"May I come in?" the officer asked.  
"yes, yes you may." Dad let go of me, and let the officer in. I wanted to thank the cop for saving me from wendy, but dad knelt down and made me look at him straight in the eye. "I would like to talk to you when I am done talking to the officer, Your not in trouble, but you need to go upstairs, Mom's crying, I think you owe him an apology...right?"

I nodded. and went upstairs. The cried I was hearing helped me find mom.  
Mom didn't see me, but I saw him, he was kneeling by the bed face in a pillow, praying. crying and praying...oh, God.  
I went over and tapped mom on the shoulder..."mom?" I asked. Mom looked up and when he saw me, more tears came out, and his arms were wrapped around me. I can't believe I did this, this person gave me life, fed me when I was hungry, gave me warmth when I was cold, and made sure I would never be loanly. This person, gave me guidence, a warm bed, and this person, was kind enough to let me in his life. He was kind enough, to keep me...Mom could of had an abortion, or put me up for adoption, but no, insted, Mom kept me.

"My God...what happened?" Mom was shaking me a little. "oh, my Charlie..." Mom cried.  
"my baby boy, my Charlie..." Mom cried.  
I returned the hug. and I too, cried. "I'm so sorry, I won't ever runaway again!" I said. "I wont ever yell at you, I wont ever cuss at you, I'll worship the ground you walk on!" Mom laughed a little bit on that last one. Mom looked at me, ran his fingers threw my bangs a bit, and kissed me on the cheek. "I'm so glad your safe...something could of happened, like you could of been killed **or molested**." I backed away from mom. I stared at him.  
"mom...I...someone...someone, told me, that they would...take me in their home...and let me live...there...but they raped me!" I screached.  
Mom's eyes widened. "w-what?" He said.

"Wendy! it was Wendy mom! she raped me!" I put my hands over my eyes, I had crocadille tears. Mom was shaking, but wrapped his arms around me again. Dad came in the room too. he overheard me screaming. "Charlie..." Dad said.  
"Charlie, how about a bath...come on'..." A bath did help, it made the swelling go away.

after I had a bath. Mom and Dad took me to the living room. "Son, we aren't mad at you..." Dad said.  
"We are shocked to know what happened to you...And I know it's painful to talk about it, but I need to tell the police man what Wendy did to you...Can you tell me what happened?" I sat in mom's lap and told Dad what happened. Dad wrote every word I said on a piece of paper.

about three weeks later, That bitch Wendy was put sentance forth of life in jail.  
"Ha Ha! Mommy and Daddy can't bail you out!" I taunted her.  
"Charlie!" Mom said.  
"what? I'm talking to the TV screen...she can't hear me..."  
Dad laughed. Mom and Dad have been more loose with me, they let me walk to the mall and back alone! well, maybe Starks Pond. But they are still sticking to the rule: "be home before seven" I guess thats fair. "charlie," Mom said one night. "I want to tell you something, will you remember it?"

"until morning, then I might forget" I smiled.

"Charlie, I want you to remember:about Life's treasures and precious moments. hold on to them, and when you see them, hold on and never let go...Hold them in your heart, for thats where they stay the closests and forever..." Mom smiled. Kissed me on the cheek, and turned off the light. I wonder what mom ment about that...I guess I'll have to find out on my own some other day, or when the right moment comes in my life.

A few days later, I apologized to Roger.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I should of just stayed with you..."  
Roger heard from my parents, what Wendy did to me. "don't worry, I told your parents that we are a couple...they invited me over for dinner, wanna' ask them if I can't sleep over?"

"You perv!" I laughed.

**_I'll never forget what mom and dad taught me, they taught me about Life's treasures and precious moments. they taught me, to hold on to them, and when you see them, hold on and never let go_...Hold them in your heart, for thats where they stay the closests and forever.**

**The End**

**Hi! well, how was that story huh? I know people are asking me, why dind't I make it longer? I just didn't feel like it people! plus, I could of made charlie being molested a lot worse, but I would of been bannded. plus, I didn't want to make people hate Wendy (like they already don't in my story?) What I'm trying to say in these stroies is: don't let a few bumps in the road stop you from living, and when you see somthing thats making your heart fly, and your guts spill out words of love keep that treasure. And it'll turn into a precious moment...get me? **

**Well, thats all for now folks! **

**-Kylelover101 (hannahmariesmith46) **

**p.s. I'm still not done with writing Style stories! I'll have more...**


End file.
